Out of Mind: Digimon Adventure
by TVMaster2000
Summary: Crossover of many stories. Mainly Avatar, One Piece, Naruto, and Ranma 1/2. May have Zutara, Taang, Zoro/Robin, Naruto/Sakura, Ranma/Shampoo. What happens when people from these worlds go digital? Rated T for language. This is here cause Avatar is fav.
1. Chapter 1

Update: Sorry about not putting a disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything exept this story and my own characters.

Prologue

It was a peaceful day. Or as close to a "day" it could get in this dimension. It changes with the whim of the Master. It could be cloudy, rainy, blah, blah, blah. I could go on about the weather, but I had a job to do. My gaze drifted to the group that would soon go on an adventure others had taken before them

To be honest, this large group consisted of four smaller groups, each group from a different universe. One the far left there was Luffy, Zoro, Robin, Nami, Sanji, Ussop, Chopper, and Franky from the One Piece universe. Next to them were Naruto and Sakura from the Naruto universe. After that there was Aang, Toph, Zuko, Katara, and Sokka from the Avatar: The Last Airbender universe. And finally on the far right was Ranma, Shampoo, Ryoga, Ukyo, and Moose from the Ranma ½ universe. For times sake I call them the pirates, ninja, benders, and fighters. Nice and simple, even though technically Sokka wasn't a bender. These groups had known each other for quite some time and were used to their strength. It's time to see if that will last. With a sigh I approached them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I noticed Guillermo coming towards us. He seemed troubled by something and I felt obligated to ask what was the matter.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh…nothing Zuko, I'm fine" he replied. I still sense uneasy ness in his voice though. But I should not pry into his business. Not after all he has done for me.

"Uhh guys?" he started nervously. "I want to say in advance I'm really, really sorry about this."

I had no idea what he was talking about, but the next thing I knew was that a black hole suddenly appeared beneath my feet and suck me in. I noticed everyone else share similar problems. I had no time to form any coherent thoughts as the hole swallowed me up and I lose consciousness.

A/N: If you want to know what the heck this story is about go to my profile. By the way this is my first story EVER.


	2. And So It Begins Again

A/N: Sorry, I should have put a disclaimer on that last chapter

A/N: Sorry, I should have put a disclaimer on that last chapter. 

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Naruto, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Ranma 1/2…ya know it's easier to say the only story I own is this one for now.

And So It Begins…Again

"_Hello?_" I heard a voice said. Or at least I think so. My head is still a little slow to piece together anything that made sense. That and the fact that I was semi-conscious had something to do with it.

"_Are you okay?_" it continued. At this point I decided to open my eyes. The first thing I noticed was that there was something with big red eyes and teeth on my chest.

"WHOAH!" I yelled. I quickly jumped up hurling the thing off me.

"Ooofff!" it said. Now that I have a good look at it, it actually looked pretty innocent. It was about the size of a large ball kids use to play. Its irises were black with the rest of its eyes red. It had two eyes, a mouth with what looked like fangs, and two long flat things on the top of its head that looked like ears. Also it was pink

I looked at it cautiously. It looked harmless enough, but I learned that even the most innocent looking thing could be dangerous. My own Magby was proof of that.

'_Wait…where is Magmotar?' _I thought. Where, in fact was everyone? I took a moment to assess my surroundings. I was in the middle of what looked like a forest and…

"Uhh, hello? It's kind of rude to knock someone down and not say 'I'm sorry'," the pink thing said, interrupting my train of thought.

"Uh, sorry?" I said uncertainly. 

"That's better," it said with a smile. "By the way my name is Koromon, and you are?"

"Uhhhh…" I didn't know what to say or if I should even be talking to this creature. I needed to find Guillermo to find out what was going on. But I did not see anything wrong with telling it my name since this clearly was not my universe. "…my name is Zuko."

"Hi Zuko," Koromon said. I guess I should call it by its name. I finally however noticed a bulge in my cloths. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a blue object with a square screen, three buttons and weird runes on it.

At the sight of this object Koromon's eyes got even bigger, if that was even possible and immediately shouted, "Hooray!" It then immediately jumped (or bounced) up towards me and I immediately caught it.

"Whoa there," I said. "What's the matter?"

"Don't you see what this means?" it asked. "It means were **partners**!"

I was getting more confused by the second. Partners? What was it talking about? I needed to find some answers and for answers I needed Guillermo. Where was he?

"Hey Zuko!" a couple of familiar voices called out to me.

I turned around to see five people step out of the bushes behind me. The first was a black haired boy (although his gender is somewhat debatable at times) with a pigtail. The second and third were girls who were probably uncomfortably close to him. One had long purple hair with two buns on them and the other had black hair in a ponytail whose most noticeable feature was a large spatula on her back. The forth stood close by the purple haired girl. He was a boy with long black hair with a large robe and semi-thick glasses on. The last one was a boy with some teeth that looked like fangs, short black hair, and wore a bandana.

"Oh…hey Ranma, Shampoo, Ukyo, Moose, Ryoga. I didn't expect to see you here so soon." I said still holding Koromon.

"Hey Zuko, what's that thing your holding?" Moose asked.

"Oh, this is Koromo, I think." I replied.

"Yep that's me." Koromon said with a smile. It couldn't seem to stop smiling.

"That's funny because I've got a little pink thing following me around too." Moose said.

"It is me Montymon at your service, anyone want lunch." said another little pink creature coming from behind Moose's robe that obscured my vision of it. It was different than Koromon. It had more of a blobby shape. Its eyes were completely brown and had no ears. It did have two stubby arms and three "fingers".

"What? You too? What are they?" I had all these questions and no one seemed to have the answers.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the little blobby thing started, "my friends call me Motymon, everyone does actually."

"Any idea where we are?" I asked the others, but Koromon answered first.

"You're in the Digi World"

"The Digi World?" Ryouga asked, "Where is the Digi World?"

"The Digi World is here silly." Motymon stated plainly.

"That's not what I meant." Ryoga said with an exasperated sigh.

"Forget it Ryoga, your not gonna get the answer you want from them." stated Ranma, "Don't you remember what happened before we got here? It was Guillermo who sent us here and it's Guillermo we have to find."

"Have you guys seen any of the others?" I asked.

"No." they all answered, "All these trees and plants are in our way." continued Ukyo.

'_Well that was helpful' _I thought sarcastically, might as well get some higher ground. I started towards the nearest tree and started climbing.

"Hey Zuko," I heard Shampoo call out from halfway up the tree, "What you doing?"

"I'm going see if I can see anything from the top of this tree." I replied.

At this point I had finally reached the top of the tree and took a good look around. We seemed to be in the middle of a huge forest. There seemed to be a beach off to the left and a mountain range to the right. The canopy was so thick I couldn't see very well to the forest below.

"Hey Zuko," I heard Koromon's voice next to me. He, Ryoga, and Ranma climbed up the tree after me. Although I have no idea how Koromon did it with no arms or legs. "What are you looking at?"

"I'm trying to see if I can see anyone else." I replied. I noticed that Ranma and Ryoga were sweating a little and breathing a bit more than usual. Unusual for two with such strength and stamina. "Is something the matter with the two of you?" 

"Yeah," Ryoga replied, "we've been feeling a lot weaker than we normally are."

"Haven't you felt anything wrong with yourself?" Ranma asked.

"No." I replied. I did not feel any different than I normally did. Maybe they were sick.

"That's odd." Ranma said

"Hey, what's that?" Ryoga said pointing to the sky.

Ranma and I turned to look at what Ryoga was pointing at. There was something flying in the sky. From a distance it looked like a red beetle. A large red beetle with sharp teeth. A large red beetle with teeth that seemed to be flying right at us!

"Duck!" I yelled, which was hard. We managed to hang on the branched we were sitting on as the beetle flew over us and sheered the top of the tree off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down below me and the girls saw the whole thing. "What is that?" I yelled out loud.

"That is one seriously bad Digimon even when he's in a good mood." Motymon said covering "his" eyes.

"Well that's just great." I said sarcastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"His name is Kuwagamon." Koromon said. "He's and insectoid Digimon, vicious and ruthless, with teeth like knives and scissor hands that can chop through anything."

It was coming around for another go and I decided that enough was enough. I moved my arms and sent a huge fireball to blast the thing out of the sky. The only problem was that my flames wouldn't come. I couldn't firebend!

"What!?" I exclaimed. It kept coming closer at which point Koromon leapt at it. "Wait!" I yelled. What Koromon was doing was suicide, but "he" suddenly started shooting pink bubbles from its mouth. Not that they did much and Koromon was immediately knocked down. I didn't have time to worry about his as Kuwagamon bashed our tree knocking us out of it. However, Ranma landed on Moose, Ryoga landed on Ukyo, and I landed on Shampoo, breaking our fall. Fortunate for us, but unfortunate for them.

"Get off of me you jackass!" I heard Ukyo yell.

"Saotome if you don't get off me right now…" Moose threatened.

Shampoo didn't say much, but she did shove me off. Understandable in her position. The Koromon fell right on top of me.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked. Considering what he just went through I'm surprised he is not dead.

"Yeah." came a reply.

"That was pretty brave of you," I complimented, "but it was also very foolish." I scolded. 

"It was nothing." he said with a smile.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but the bug is coming back!" Ryoga said urgently.

"Oh dear, oh dear," Motymon said bouncing into the woods, "Follow me everyone, this way."

None of us were about to argue with a giant bug after us. We all started running. Beside, Motymon probably knew the surroundings better than any of us.

"Hurry up!" Motymon squeaked, "For having two long legs you all are awfully slow!" 

"Why is it that any universe we go to there is ALWAYS something that is trying to kill us!" Ukyo screamed.

"Luck?" offered Ranma. I didn't think so but I did agree to what Ukyo was implying. It did seem that whenever we went to another universe something did try to kill me. I remember recently when Aang, Toph, I and the rest of them were transported to the Bionicle universe and we…

"Hurry, inside this tree." Motymon said while jumping through a tree. We paused a bit, surprised, but quickly got over it, after all, we've seem stranger things.

The space inside the tree was cramped but we all fit. I never though I'd find myself in this situation. Hiding in a tree with Ranma and his group. At least with my group I knew where I stood. 

"What kind of tree is this?" Ukyo said.

"It's a hiding tree silly." Motymon said.

"I had to ask." Ukyo said with a groan. After a while the sound of Kuwagamon's roars died out, but replaced with someone else's voice.

"It's all right. You can come out now." a female voice said. I female voice that I knew. I groaned. I did not want to have to deal with her right now

We all stepped out of the tree and there she was with her water sacks, dark skin, and long free hair. "Hey Katara." I said.

"Hey Zuko." she said with a cold look. Nothing else was said. Next to her was a flower like creature with black irises, green eyes, and blue flower petals.

"I am enchanted to meet you friends of Katara, welcome." it said. I'm sure it would not have said that with our history.

"Guys, this is Yokomon, isn't she the sweetest." Katara said.

"Looks kind of like a radish." Ukyo said.

"Must be another one of them." Moose said turning to the other two. Then suddenly another pink thing came from the bushes. It looked a little like a piglet with ears similar to Koromon's.

"Look another one." Shampoo said. "This one look cute."

"Hello," it said, "I am Tokomon." I turned towards some bushes and called, "Hey guys, over here."

"Coming." said another familiar voice. This one I liked and sure enough Aang and Toph came out of the bushes. Finally, some friendly familiar faces. After them came Luffy, Robin, and Zoro. 

"Aang, Toph!" Katara and I said at the same time. Katara gave me another look, and then went to go hug the pair of them with Toph struggling a little.

"Whoa, there Sugar Queen, too much love." Toph stated trying to get out of the hug.

"Hey guy!" Luffy yelled with a grin.

"Nice to know you are all okay." Robin said

"Zoro, you too?" Moose asked.

"Yeah I'm here too." Zoro said.

"Not that, THAT." Moose said pointing at something under his arm. I finally notice Zoro had something orange and furry with a horn in the middle of its forehead.

"Oh, well, this guy is…" Zoro trailed off.

"Hello," it started, "you appear pleasant. Tsunomon is my name and I am very pleased to meet you."

Before any of us had time to register this Sokka came stumbling from the bushes. "Hey guys!" he yelled. "You're all here…and do you know your have little pink things around you" indicating he was probably talking to me, Toph, Aang, and Katara and stating the obvious again. He had what looked like a floating baby sea creature with a bit of orange hair.

"Friends of yours?" it asked. "Hello my name is Bukamon."

"Great, another one." Ranma said exasperated. "What are they?"

"Weeeere," Bukaman started joining the others. Then they all finished, "Digimon, Digital Monsters."

"Digimon?" most of us asked.

"Are you guys related to Pokemon in any way?" Toph asked. Good question

"What are Pokemon?" they all asked.

"Well, that answers that question." Ukyo said with a sigh. 

After the Digimon introduced them selves again we decided to introduce ourselves.

"Hi, I'm Aang."

"Toph."

"I'm Katara."

"Sokka here."

"Zuko."

"I'm Luffy."

"Zoro."

"My name is Nico Robin, but you can call me Robin."

"I'm Ranma."

"I'm Ryoga."

"I'm Moose."

"I Shampoo."

"And I'm Ukyo."

"Now that introductions are out of the way maybe we should find the others." Robin said. "We are missing a chunk of our crew."

"Not only that," Zoro continued, "but Naruto and Sakura are missing as well."

Just then we all heard two screams. "There they are." Luffy said with a grin.

We all started running towards where we heard them scream. We literally ran into them along with a green plant thing with red eyes. As Sakura picked herself up it asked with concern, "Sakura, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." she replied.

"Don't worry," the plant thing said, "Tanemon is here to protect you." Lo and behold the thing they were running and screaming from was Kuwagamon.

"RUN!" Ryoga yelled. He didn't need to tell me twice. We all started running in the opposite direction, but Kuwagamon caught up to us.

"Everyone get down!" Zoro barked and we did. Kuwagamon flew over us sheering the nearby trees as it passed by. When it passed by we all started running again. 

"What are we running from?" Toph asked. I looked at her and realized that she had no idea what was chasing us.

"A giant red beetle with large teeth and claws." I answered. Then she suddenly stopped running. A giant bug was trying to kill us and she just stopped.

"What are you doing!?" I yelled.

"We shouldn't go this way." she said. Before I could ask why Sokka grabbed her arm and started dragging her with some difficulty.

"Come on Toph we need to go!" he yelled.

"Yeah, but…" she started but was interrupted when Naruto, Ranma, Moose, and Ryoga just decided to pick her up and run with her. "Hey!" she protested but they wouldn't listen. I had a bad feeling. Those four didn't know Toph all that well. Heck, I didn't know Toph all that well, but something told me to listen to her. I kept running anyway. A short time later we all realized what she was trying to warn us about.

"A cliff?!" Sakura stated. Sure enough there was a cliff with a river far below in front of us and Kuwagamon behind us.

"That's what I was trying to warn you about!" Toph yelled crushing Naruto's, Moose's, Ranma's and Ryoga's feet as she did so. Kuwagamon passed over us again, turned around, and went for a dive when…

"Digimon attack!" called Koromon. He and the rest of the Digimon leapt at Kuwagamon, some of them blowing pink bubbles. Kuwagamon swatted them all away, but then crashed into the forest.

"Ooo, I felt that." Toph said. I went to go check on Koromon and I saw the others check on their respective Digimon.

"Hey Koromon, are you alright?" I asked with some concern. After all we barely knew each other and already he had risked his life for me twice. What can I say to that?

"Sorry, he's just too strong." Koromon replied

"Uhhh, guys?" Toph started. "I hate to ruin this sentimental moment but the bug is getting back up."

"What?!" some of us yelled. Sure enough Kuwagamon started getting back and was walking toward us.

"That's it, I've had it!" Luffy yelled. I'm gonna smash this guy once and for all, Gum Gum Pistol!" We expected something to happen but Luffy's arm didn't stretch out. "What?!" Luffy yelled. The rest of us tried using out powers including myself with no results.

"What's going on?" Toph yelled.

"Why are we so weak?" Zoro added.

"Somehow I don't think we have time to figure that out." I said. It was true. Kuwagamon just kept coming closer and closer. We had all backed away to the cliffs edge by now.

"Anyone have any bug spray?" Ryoga asked nervously. I resisted the urge to hit him. Toph however did not restrain that urge.

"Where do we run to now?" Moose asked.

"We don't run," Koromon said, "we fight!"

"What?" I exclaimed.

"It's the only way, stand and fight."

"Give it up, your no match for him."

"No, Koromon is right," Motymon said, "it's time we show what were made of." All the Digimon started struggling and eventually escaped our grasp and started towards Kuwagamon.

"They'll be crushed." Robin said plainly.

"Women, stop saying such morbid things!" Zoro said angrily.

"But she is right." said Toph.

"Stop!"

"Wait!"

"Come back!"

"Don't go!"

Suddenly seven beams of light fell from the sky and enveloped the Digimon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Koromon Digivolve too," Koromon changed into a small orange dinosaur with green eyes, "Agumon!"

"Yokomon Digivolve to," Yokomon changed into a large pink bird with blue tipped tail feathers, a metal anklet on her left leg, yellow feet, green eyes, and a striped blue and pink feather on her forehead, "Biyomon!"

"Motymon Digivolve too," Motymon changed into a large purple insect with green lenses for eyes, spikes on his back with wings tucked in like a ladybug, and two wavy yellow bits of "hair", "Tentomon!"

Tsunomon Digivolve too," Tsunomon changed into a creature with a yellow body, red eyes, a tail, blue and purple on his belly, a horn in the middle of his forehead, with a light blue, dark blue fur covering his body, "Gabumon!"

"Tokomon Digivolve too," Tokomon changed into a small orange creature, with bat-like ears and blue eyes, "Patamon!"

"Bukamon Digivolve too," Bukamon changed into a small white marine creature with purple spots on his back, green eyes, and a strip of red hair, "Gomamon!"

"Tanemon Digivolve too," Tanemon changed into a green plant-like creature, with green eyes, and pink flower petals on her head, "Palmon!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What just happened?" Toph asked feeling the weight differences.

"They got bigger." Sokka said. We were all staring slightly open mouthed at seven new creatures. Then they all leapt up at Kuwagamon, but were swatted back down.

"All right then, "Agumon said, "you asked for it!" 

Kuwagamon started flying back up but… "Poison Ivy!"...Palmon's fingers extended like vines and wrapped them around Kuwagamon's leg holding him in midair.

Patamon flew up, puffed up and… "Boom Bubble!"…blew a blast of air at Kuwagamon forcing him down. 

Tentomon flew up and… "Super Shocker!"…launched electricity at Kuwagamon's head from his wings. Kuwagamon went to take a step but Gomamon slid under his foot forcing him to one knee.

"Stand back everyone!" Agumon shouted, "Pepper Breath!" Agumon launched a fireball from his mouth and hit Kuwagamon on the head.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon shouted sending blue flames from his mouth.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon shouted unleashing spiraling green flames. Both attacks hit Kuwagamon on the head slightly ignited it.

"Now, all together!" Agumon commander acting as a sort of leader. Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, and Patamon launched their attacks at Kuwagamon. A fire started on Kuwagamon and he fell backwards into the forest roaring. Some of us could only stare at what just happened.

"That was awesome!" Luffy yelled.

"Yeah." Sokka said.

"They creamed him." Moose said.

"Yeah."

All the Digimon started running of flying towards us smiling. "I told you we could do it!" Agumon shouted.

"Yeah, you did." I said. "Though I didn't really expect you to win."

"You didn't?"

"Honestly, no."

"Well I proved you wrong."

"You sure did." I said with a small smile.

"Uh, guys, you're not going to believe this but…" Toph started, but was interrupted by a roar. We all turned around and saw that Kuwagamon was standing up again! After all that he still had strength to keep coming. He walked for a bit and sunk his pincers into the ground.

"What bad aim," Moose commented, "he completely missed us."

"No he didn't." shouted Toph as she started to run off to the side of Kuwagamon

"What?" some of us asked.

"The cliff!" she yelled back still running, "It's going to…" Suddenly there was a loud crack. We then realized why she was running.

Naruto just stood there and said, "Oh sna…"

The cliff side broke underneath us. Toph, with her head start managed to escape, but the rest of us plummeted to the waters below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Oh my…_I thought to myself. _They seem to be in trouble. I hope they live._ I decided to wait in the bushes on the riverbed to see what happens.

A/N: Whoa. This writing bit is killer on my hands. Like I said, it's my first story so I would love reviews. If anyone wants me to make another story explaining things tell me what I should put it under. Is there a crossover section or something I could put it under? Anyway I think I'll wait for a few reviews before I continue.


	3. The Birth of Greymon

A/N:

Edit: Sorry I forgot to add some things to the end of this chapter and my author's notes.

Disclaimer: I do not own any show, game, cartoon, ect. I reference in this story.

The Birth of Greymon

I watched with a worried expression from the bushes as everyone (minus Toph) fell from the cliff. I saw Patamon, Tentomon, and Biyomon try to fly with Aang, Moose, and Katara, but it was too much weight and they fell along with them. Then I saw Palmon try to grab the edge of the cliff but part of the cliff broke off instead. When Sokka and Gomamon hit the water I heard Gomamon yell, "Marching Fishes!" and a huge hoard of fish of different colors gather to form a large fish boat. Everyone landed safely on the fish boat and I let out a sigh.

'_Phew! That was close.' _I thought to myself. _'Now all I need to do is head to the place where they should end up.'_ I began my trek through the bushes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'I'm riding a boat made of fish. This defiantly falls under some of the strangest things that have happened to me. And that's saying something since I am the Avatar' _I thought.

Next thing I know Ryoga calls out, "Here he comes!" I turned to see Kuwagamon and a big chunk of the cliff drop into the river. Fortunately I did not see Toph go down as well since she didn't know how to swim and it would have probably been too dangerous to try to save her…again. But this did have some negative side-effects. The splash combined by both Kuwagamon and the cliff made a huge wave.

"Go!" I heard Gomamon call out and our fish boat move faster, but the wave still hit us and it was a bumpy ride downriver.

We ended up on the shore eventually and I heard Luffy say, "I knew we'd all be alright." I couldn't help but stare at him. I mean I'm all for optimism but even I have my limits.

"Guys, we're not **all** alright. Toph is still WAY back there by herself, doesn't know what happened to us, AND can't earthbend. I don't call that alright." I said with a bit of exasperation.

"We would have to hike all the way back there to tell her were fine and meet her." Katara said.

"That would be a waste of time." Moose said

"Are you saying we should just leave her?" I said angrily. How dare he suggest that! Toph is my friend and I don't leave friends behind.

"I have a suggestion." I heard Tentomon say. I turned to look at him. "Why don't I just fly back and tell her we're ok and lead her over here? It will be a lot faster and I can cover more ground that way."

"That's sound like a wonderful idea." Robin said.

"Great! Is it all right?" Tentomon gestured to Moose.

"Uhhh, sure. You go do what you need to do."

"Good. I'll be back as soon as I can." Tentomon said flying away.

After he left Sokka asked, "So, what was up with those fish?"

"Oh, those fish are good friends of mine and I just asked them for a lift." Gomamon said.

"Those fish are your friends?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah."

I saw Luffy prepare another question, but Sokka beat him to it, "Does that mean we can't eat them?"

"Sokka!" Katara and I yelled. Sometimes I couldn't believe the stuff that came out of his mouth.

"Hey, I was just asking." Sokka replied

"No." Gomamon said sternly, "You can't eat them."

"Oh, sorry…uhhh…I guess it's not Bukamon is it?" Sokka asked.

Gomamon shook his head, "Gomamon now."

I turned to what used to be Tokomon, "I guess your not Tokomon anymore are you?"

"No, now I'm Patamon." he replied.

"It's all because we digivolved." Agumon said.

"You mean you evolved?" Ukyo asked.

"No, we **Digivolved.**" Agumon said putting emphasis on the last word.

"Okay." Ukyo said slowly.

"Whether it's evolving or digivolving, it seems that they reached their next level and became more powerful." Robin stated.

"That's right." Biyomon said. "I digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon."

"First I was Tsunomon, then Gabumon."

"And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon."

"And me, I was Koromon. I digivoled to Agumon."

"So are you still Digimon?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, but I needed your help."

"My help?"

"Yes, you see digivolving is a very difficult process. In order to be successful I had to share your energy."

"Okay, enough talking." I heard Zoro say. "We should do something productive with our time."

"But what can we do?" Katara asked.

"I think we should head out of these woods." Sakura suggested. "There are just too many places we could be ambushed from."

"The beach…" Zuko muttered.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"That's right!" Ranma spoke out. "Earlier when Zuko, Ryoga and I went to higher ground to get a look around we saw the ocean nearby."

Ryoga finished by saying, "If we follow this river we should reach the beach in no time."

"That's a good idea and all but we still have to wait for Toph and Tentomon." I stated. I mean, Tentomon didn't even know we were going to move.

"That's a simple fix." Zoro said pulling out his sword. "Your friend can fell stuff in the ground right?" I nodded. "Then this should work." he said carving an arrow on the ground with his sword.

I got to admit, it was a good idea and Zoro was already walking, but there was one problem. The arrow was pointing and Zoro was walking in the complete opposite direction where the river was flowing. I sweat dropped.

"That's a great idea!" Ryoga exclaimed following Zoro. Everyone else face vaulted. Those two…I had no idea who had the worse sense of direction.

"Uhhh, guys?" Naruto started, "We should be going THAT way." he said pointing.

They paused, both said, "Right!" turned full circle, and kept right on walking. The rest of us shrugged and followed.

"Yeah right." Naruto said sarcastically. He paused to erase the first arrow and drew another one with a kunai knife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Earlier_

"Guys!" I screamed down after I made sure the rest of the cliff was not going to take me down with it. I felt a chunk of the cliff and the big bug they called Kuwagamon fall in after them. I didn't hear Kuwagamon's wings buzz as if he was flying away so I can assume that he fell in the river. I just hope that he didn't fall on anyone.

"Is anyone down there?" I yelled. I just wanted someone to answer me to tell me that they were all alright.

'_Maybe…' _I thought, _'maybe they really did di…' _No! I refused to believe that. They were stronger than that. They could have…they could have…

I sat down and started thinking for a while. What could they do? When we were trying to fight Kuwagamon I couldn't earthbend. I could still see with earthbending but that was it and even my field of vision was shortened. I had noticed everyone else had similar problems.

_'Guillermo!' _I thought angrily. _'This is his fault! I am soooo going to kill him when I get my hands on him!'_ I started to realize the situation I was in. We were all so **weak**. _'Maybe they really did all…'_

"Hello there." said a voice next to me. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I was thinking so deeply I didn't notice the faint buzzing of wings.

"Whoa!" I yelled. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" I can't believe he caught me by surprise like that.

"What do you mean I was sneaking up on you? I was flying towards you the whole time. I even waved. I thought you were ignoring me."

"Well, I couldn't see you and what Digimon are you?"

"I'm Tentomon and what do you mean you couldn't see me? I was right in front of you the whole time."

"I mean I'm blind." I said emphasizing by waving my hand in front of my eyes. "Is everyone else okay? I felt part of the cliff and Kuwagamon fall in after you guys."

"Oh sure. We're all fine. They splash actually created a wave that carried us a ways down river and I volunteered to come tell you what happened. If your blind how can you tell where everything is?"

"I can feel where things are if they are on the ground." I said with a sigh. I can't remember how many times I've explained this. "I feel the vibrations in the earth when things move which is why I couldn't seen you in the air."

"Really? That's very interesting. I never would have thought you would be capable of that." All this talk was getting us nowhere. I found out the others were okay and that's what mattes.

"Shouldn't we be getting to the others now?" I asked impatiently.

"Oh right, okay. Let's go." I could hear him buzzing away.

"Wait." I said. "If your going to be flying the whole way, at least give a shout in the direction every once in a while."

"Alright." I decided to start jogging so I could catch up to the others quicker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Right,' _I thought to myself,_ 'there are those phone booths. This is the best spot to wait for them.' _I got a large towel from my Warp and laid it in the sand. I lie down, put my earphones on and turned on my black iPod.

_'This is sort of relaxing.'_ I thought. _'This warm sun is nothing like the blazing heat I'm used to.' _yawn _'I feel so relaxed.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We decided to slow our walking to let Toph and Tentomon have a chance to catch up. Some of us didn't mind.

"These trees are beautiful." I heard Katara say.

"Yes they are." Robin added. "The plant life here seems very lush"

"The flowers stand out quite nicely." Sakura said. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe they were having that conversation.

"Digimon…I wonder who came up with that name?" Ukyo asked. I could tell she was still trying to figure out the whole Digimon/Pokemon connection.

"Hey Patamon," Aang said, "can you really fly with your ears.

"Oh course." Patamon said lifting up from the ground, but he was moving very slow. Aang only smiled nervously.

"I can fly faster than that." Biyomon taunted taking off. But she didn't get much farther.

"Wouldn't it be faster to walk?" I asked.

"They can fly if they want to." Katara shot back. I decided to drop it. Gabumon started sniffing.

"Ahh, nothing like the ocean."

"Yay!" Gomamon yelled from the river. "Everybody in the water!"

"No thanks." said Ranma, Shampoo, Moose and Ryoga.

"Why not?" Gomamon asked.

"Because we have a problem with water." Ranma answered. Suddenly there was a ringing sound in air.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Sounds like a telephone." replied both Sakura and Ukyo.

I was wondering what they were talking about when Moose asked, "What would a telephone be doing way out here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Urgh.' _I thought waking up from my nap. I always did wonder why they had telephones out here. Also it was getting pretty bright. I put on my sunglasses, turned up my iPod and went back to my nap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's odd." I heard Tentomon say.

"What is it?" I asked.

"They're not there." he said his voice becoming faint. He probably was crossing the river.

"What do you mean they're not there?"

"Hold on," he called back. I waited. Then I heard him buzz back.

"Well?" I asked.

"They drew an arrow in the ground. It looks like they're going downriver."

"And they couldn't have waited for us?" I asked angrily.

"I know. I'm a bit miffed about this myself." That kind of surprised me. I didn't expect him to have a personality.

"Well, let's get going again." My feet were starting to hurt. I was so going to wail on Guillermo when I caught up with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey look, there **are** phone booths." I said

"Wow, really Moose. Those glasses really are working." Ranma said sarcastically. Ranma! He makes me so angry.

"Whoa! Look who it is!" I heard Naruto interrupt my thoughts. I looked over and saw someone lying on a beach towel on the sand. It was a teenage boy around Zuko's height. He had dark brown hair that looked black if you didn't know better and dark skin similar to Katara and Sokka's. He was wearing bright red shorts and a yellow T-shirt along with earplugs and sunglasses. At first I didn't recognize him. Then I realized who it was.

"Guillermo!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I thought I heard someone call my name but I was just so warm and comfortable I just ignored it. It was probably just my imagination anyway. A short while later I heard a clear and loud "Guillermo!" and I jumped a little.

I opened my eyes and saw everybody standing over me along with their Digimon. "Oh hey guys," I started, "Nice to know you survived that tumble down the cliff."

Shampoo's eyes narrowed, "How you know that?" she asked.

"I was on the other side of the river when you guys and girls fell." I replied. "I was going to talk to you but that wave carried you away."

"How did you get here before us then?" Robin asked.

"Oh that. I rode my bike." It was then that I noticed that two of their number was missing. "Hey, where are Toph and Tentomon?"

Before anyone could answer Sokka jumped up and yelled, "Alright, you tell us right now what is going on!"

At this point I had put away my towel and sunglasses back in my Warp. My eyes narrowed at Sokka, "Sokka," I started slowly, "two things. One, don't think you can talk to me like that." I said darkly. I couldn't help it. I did not like him. "And two, before I explain things I would like everyone here so I don't have to repeat myself. So either you wait quietly or go swim in the ocean."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was the one and I was nervous at what I just saw. As Guillermo was talking to me I could swear I saw his normal dark brown eyes turn a shade blacker and I'm sure I'm not the only one who noticed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh great," I said sarcastically as we reached the beach, "sand!"

"What's wrong with sand?" Tentomon asked.

"Well with solid rock it's easy to feel vibrations, but with sand it's harder because all the air in-between the sand makes the vibrations all fuzzy and my visions even worse."

"Well that doesn't matter," Tentomon said happily, "because there they are!"

"Where?!"

"Over there. Just follow the sound of my voice." And I did. I started jogging and then Tentomon yelled, "Hello there!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone just stared at me unsure of what to say or do, but the silence was broken when we heard someone call, "Hello there!"

"Hey look!" Aang called. "There's Toph and Tentomon."

I looked but they must have been far off because I couldn't see them that well. "Really, I can't tell. All I see is a small purple blur and a bigger green blur. Hold on…" I reached into my Warp and took out my glasses case. I pulled out a pair of rounded, rectangular, black trimmed glasses. "There, that's better. Clear as day. Oh yes, there they are. Hello!" I yelled out that last bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello!" I heard someone yell and I stopped. I recognized that yell. I grinned to myself and started running even faster. I was payback time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After I yelled I saw Toph stop, then move even faster. I saw her friends go meet her but she brushed them off and kept right on moving. It didn't take a genius to know what she wanted. She stopped nearby, probably unsure of where I really was.

_'Even in her non-bending state, she's probably stronger than me and could probably beat me up. But she can't see me clearly, which means I have the advantage.'_ People would think it was awful of me to fight a blind girl, five years my junior and a couple heads shorter than me, but:

A: they didn't know Toph,

B: she started it anyways and

C: I never was much for fighting fair when I knew my own limitations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Toph brushed past us and went for Guillermo I know when was going to pick a fight with him, but she stopped short. I understood that she was unsure of where exactly he was.

"What's up Toph?" he asked. She lunged at him but he was expecting that and jumped back. He quickly put away his glasses. I went to see if I could stop them from fighting but Guillermo stopped me.

"Hold on Zuko, if Toph wants to **try** to fight me let her. I could use a laugh." he taunted at Toph I actually saw his eyes flash red for a second but I didn't understand what it meant. Toph swung a fist at where she heard his voice but he had already moved anticipating her.

"Whoa," he taunted again, "a couple more like that and you might **almost** come within a **foot** of hitting me."

"Do you have any idea what you've put me through!?" she yelled back still trying to punch him. "I almost get killed by a giant bug and my feet are killing me because you took my earthbending, and don't try denying it. I know I heard you say 'I'm sorry' before we came here."

"That's true." he replied. "But if you will stop trying to hit me maybe we can all sit down and I explain the situation."

"So you can escape the pain?" she scoffed.

"How's this?" he said stopping. "How about we sit down, talk, and then, when I'm all done, you can go ahead and give me one good punch. But I'm only willing to allow you one punch without me guarding or evading. Deal?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Deal?" he finished. I thought about it. It was true I wasn't going anywhere where we were. I didn't really expect to find him where there would be sand. And in the end, I would still get to slug him.

"Deal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After we all got settled Guillermo started to speak, "Now first off…"

"I'm hungry." Luffy interrupted. The rest of us sweat dropped. Our captain seemed eternally hungry. Then again I was feeling hungry and I'm sure the others felt the same way.

"No worries." Guillermo said. Now William said that when Guillermo said 'No worries', then it was time to worry but I didn't fret since it was William who said it. Then something strange happened. I saw him reach into a small pouch and pull out two large bags of food with some difficulty. I could only stare at what I just witnessed. "There you go."

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Oh that," he replied, "well Robin, if you remember about a week ago I decided to give you these special bags. These bags would fit anything you put into them as long as you were able to lift it. The bags would never get any heavier or bigger. When I transported you guys here I modified the bags into small pouches. You all have them on but I'm not surprised you haven't noticed them." And now that he mentioned it there were these small pouches attached to my waist. Barely visible unless they were pointed out. "These pouches do everything the bags do with some added features. Your own pouch will only let you take stuff out and put them in. Also if you have lots of stuff you will be able to mentally retrieve what you want if you stick you hand in the pouch and think of what you want. All the pouches have sleeping bags along with some personalized items. By the way this is the only time I will be giving you food. I have food but it's for me myself.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, unlike the rest of you, I'm not used to the outdoors. I'm a city kid who spends most of my time indoors. That's way in my pouch I brought as much as the city as I could carry. You people are used to living off the land, but I'm not. By the way before I forget I named the pouches. They're called Warps."

"Can we eat now?" Luffy asked

"Oh…sure. Once you guys divide the food I can continue talking while you eat."

When we divided the food we noticed a problem. "Hey," Ukyo started, "there isn't enough food if you count the Digimon and Luffy's appetite." Guillermo started to reply when the Digimon interrupted.

"Not a problem at all. We Digimon hunt and forage for ourselves." Gabumon said.

"Really?" Moose asked.

"No need to include us." Tentomon replied.

"You sure Biyomon." Katara asked.

"Oh absolutely, we can do alright for ourselves." Biyomon replied.

"Okay," Ukyo started, "but that still doesn't solve Luffy's stomach.

"No worries." Guillermo replied. "I actually solved that problem. Now how many of you felt weaker when you guys first got here, show of hands." Everyone raised their hands except Sokka. "That's because the original Digidestined were completely human with human limitations."

"Digidestined?" I asked.

"I'll get to that. Now because of this I had to downgrade most of you, which means no bending, cursed fruit powers, chakra, or strength or stamina that exceeds normal human limitations. By the way Toph, you are not able to earthbend but you are still able to see using earthbending. I also took away Luffy's huge appetite since I knew it would cause problems. I didn't do anything to Sokka since he has no bending or superhuman qualities. Ya know **nothing **special." he said that last part venomously. Sokka's eyes narrowed. Before he could say anything Guillermo cut him off, "By the way, you six," he gestured to me, Luffy, Ranma, Shampoo, Moose and Ryoga, "there is some good news for you. For Luffy and Robin, with no cursed fruit powers saltwater will no longer make you weak and you will be able to swim." This was some good news, but I never learned how to swim. "As for the rest of you, you will no longer change shape when you get wet." I saw the four of them brighten instantly.

"You mean no more girl!"

"No more pig!"

"No more duck!"

"And no more cat!"

"Now, now," Guillermo started, "this is only temporary so don't get too exited."

"How long?" Ranma asked smiling.

"I don't know." Now that was odd.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Moose asked with a frown.

"I have a confession to make." Guillermo said with a frown. "I'm actually part of this story with you guys. This means I'm not allowed to know everthing. I have some general knowledge but nothing specific."

"What do you know?" Sakura, Ukyo and I asked.

"Ahhh, now we get to the niddy gritty. Now if everyone will get settled with their food I shall start."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I heard a gurgling sound next to me. I turned and saw Agumon look sheepishly at my food. "Do you want it?" I asked.

"Is that okay?" Agumon asked.

"Sure, it's okay. I'm not hungry." Agumon nodded and started eating. Now me not being hungry wasn't necessarily true, but I've gone out much longer without food and it didn't kill me. I started listening to Guillermo.

"We are in the Digital World," he started, "this world is actually inhabited by creatures called Digimon…"

"Are Digimon related to Pokemon?" Ukyo asked. The corner of Guillermo's mouth twitched a bit. I knew he didn't like to be interrupted.

"No, there are several differences between Digimon and Pokemon. For one, almost all Digimon are capable of human speech. Second, as a general rule, Digimon are much more powerful than Pokemon. Thirdly and most notably, while Pokemon are biological creatures, Digimon are digital hence the name Digimon which is short for Digital Monsters." At this most everyone was giving him blank stares. He let out a sigh and continued, "I know you people aren't going to understand but I'll explain anyway. In this universe there are two worlds, the human world, which closely resembles mine and Ranma's group universe that includes countries like the U.S.A. and Japan, and the digital one. I'm not exactly sure how the digital world is configured, uhhh, I mean made up, but I do know that this world is made of data from the computers of the human world and the two worlds live side by side." Most of us were still giving blank stares.

"I think I sort of get it." Ukyo said.

"Us too." Ranma, Shampoo, Moose and Ryoga said. How they got it I didn't know.

"I really didn't expect anyone other than you five to get it. It helps that our two universes are somewhat alike. Our next topic is the blue devices the seven of you have." he gestured to Aang, Katara, Sokka, Sakura, Moose, Zoro, and myself. "Those devices are called Digivices. If one of you has one it means you are a Digidestined and are partnered with a Digimon." I faintly recalled when Agumon was Koromon he said he and I were partners when I pulled out my own Digivice.

"Wait, what about the rest of us?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Luffy added, "I want a Digimon too. They're soooo coool."

"And what about the rest of our crewmates?" Zoro finished.

"Well I'm not sure if all of you will become Digidestined or not. As for your crewmates, don't worry. When I sent you all here I realized all of you were just too many to keep track of. Your friends are perfectly safe in a type of limbo until their time comes. This is the group for now so get used to it. There are many variables that are factored in when I choose who goes and who stays but I won't get into that. Now to Digimon. When Digimon digivolve they reach their next level. The only levels I know of right now are, from least to greatest, Baby, In-training, Rookie, and Champion. Your Digimon are all at the Rookie level, while Kuwagamon was at the Champion level. I have a variety of information of different Digimon as long as I know their name."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Out in the ocean, nearby the shore, Gomamon was swimming when he sensed something. _'Something's wrong.'_ he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next to me Biyomon suddenly got up and was staring at the ocean. "What's the matter?" I asked.

"Trouble." she replied. Suddenly a geyser of water erupted from the sand. The geyser moved from and blasted what Guillermo and the others called phonebooths into the sky. I grabbed Toph as it started moving towards us.

"What's going on?" she asked. I couldn't answer her as I saw a huge spiked shell erupt from the ground.

"Shellmon." Tentomon said.

"What's a Shellmon?"Moose asked.

"Something that gets mad for no reason." Tentomon replied. From the shell came a creatures head, neck and two legs. Its body looked pink with blue spots and blue eyes. It had green vines on the top of its head for hair. I also had a large mouth and feet.

"Up here!" Sokka yelled. He, Ranma, Ryoga, and Naruto started climbing the ridge next to us but they were blasted by water from the top of Shellmon's head.

"Sokka!" Gomamon and I yelled. Gomamon was still in the water when he was blasted as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Sokka and the others were climbing I saw Guillermo pull out what looked like a flat, shiny, black rock from his Warp. "Here it is." I heard him say when pulled the rock in half.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Well this is the type of laptop I would love to have in real life," he said gesturing to the black rock, "and that," he said pointing to Shellmon, "is Shellmon, Champion level. An Aquan Digimon resembling a hermit-crab. Its shell is hard but its body is flexible. His special attack is Aqua Blaster."

"Digimon attack!" Agumon shouted not paying attention apparently. He and the other Digimon started running towards Shellmon. "Pepper Breath!" he shouted his attack hitting Shellmon in the mouth.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon shouted but nothing happened.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon shouted but with similar results.

"Super Shocker!" but nothing happened then either.

"What's wrong with them?" Moose asked. Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon and Tentomon were blasted back by a stream of water. Agumon was the only one who got up.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon shouted but was smacked away with a vine.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon yelled before being head butted away. Agumon launched another attack and hit Shellmon again.

"Good. Keep it up!" I yelled.

"Why is it only Agumon who's able to fight?" Moose asked kneeling over Tentomon.

"Were just too hungry." Tentomon replied.

"We just don't have any strength." Gabumon added from Zoro's shoulder.

"It's because Zuko gave Agumon his food. When Digimon are hungry they're weak." Guillermo said.

"And you didn't tell us this because…" Moose asked.

"Okay, first off, it's common sense if your hungry you get weak and second I did not think we were going to be attacked so quickly after Kuwagamon."

I turned my attention back to Agumon. "You're the only one left to fight!" I shouted.

"Then give me a diversion." he said. I was glad to help. I pulled out my broadswords getting Shellmon's attention. He fired a blast of water at me which I easily dodged. I saw Agumon fire a couple of fireballs at Shellmon. Shellmon decided to try to head butt me. Bad move. I predicted his movements, dodged, and took a swipe at him, which hit him just fine. What was not fine was that his hair seemed to move on its own. A vine wrapped around me and started squeezing.

"Zuko!" Agumon shouted. He ran over to help but was crushed under Shellmon's foot with only his head sticking out. I started losing consciousness from lack of air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_I have to help Zuko but I'm not strong enough. I have to…'_ "Digivolve!" I shouted.

"Agumon Digivolve too," Agumon changed into a huge dinosaur creature with three clawed hands and feet, with a long tail and an orange body with blue stripes. His head was covered in a hard, brown helmet-like thing with sharp horns and red eyes, "Greymon!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was still conscious when Agumon digivolved. The sudden growth unbalanced Shellmon and I was thrown to where the others were.

"Hey Zuko," I heard Guillermo start, "are you okay?"

"I guess." I answered while getting up. But I stumbled back to my knees from the crushing I just experienced.

"No your not." he stated. "Since we're missing Chopper have either Katara or Sakura take a look at you." then he turned to the fight. "Greymon, Champion level. A yellow, dinosaur-like Digimon. The skin on its head has hardened and become a hard shell with excellent protection. It has sharp claws and a huge horn with enormous attacking power. It's smart and able to cooperate with others. Its special attack is Nova Blast. Now we're talking." I turned to Greymon. He really did look like a formidable beast.

Both he and Shellmon faced each other. Shellmon charged and slammed into Greymon but Greymon stood his ground. Greymon started pushing Shellmon back when he shot a blast of water. Greymon moved to the side to dodge and then fired a steady stream of fire. The two attacks canceled each other out until Shellmon ran out of water. Then Greymon used his head to toss Shellmon up high. Then he yelled, "Nova Blast!" and a huge fireball emerged from his mouth and hit Shellmon on the underside. The Nova Blast carried him farther back when it exploded sending him even farther back. By this point he looked like a dot in the sky when he hit the water. I heard Sokka, Guillermo, Naruto, Ryoga, and Moose give long, low whistles.

"Toph you should have seen this."

"That was something."

"Did you see how far he went?"

"That was so cool."

"Look at Greymon, he looks terrifying."

"Now I know what you mean by the difference in strength between Pokemon and Digimon."

I started noticing that Greymon started shrinking. Then he turned back into Agumon lying on the ground. I limped over to him, "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Hey Zuko? Do you have anything to eat?" I couldn't help but crack a small smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shellmon wasn't destroyed, so I suggest we move along to avoid further fights with him." Guillermo said as I limped back with Agumon. Then he noticed me, "Hey Zuko, you should really have someone look at that." he pointed to my chest. I grimaced at my choice. "Actually have Sakura take a look at that."

"Why? Why do we have to go and why does it have to be Sakura?" Naruto asked defensively. I understood why with his crush, but it still didn't make sense.

"We don't want to go out picking a fight. Besides I'm done talking so we can move on. We can't really go on staying her forever. Let's explore more of the island. And it has to be Sakura because she is the only good medic since the only time Katara can heal is with waterbending."

"Makes sense." Robin agreed. "We also need to look for food for the Digimon."

"I guess it makes sense." Naruto said grudgingly.

"Come on Zuko." Sakura gestured walking toward a clump of rock. I followed. When we were out of view she said, "Take off your shirt." I knew why but I was still reluctant. I was even more uncomfortable when she started touching my injury. It was still sore. "It looks like your ribs are bruised." she said bandaging my injury. It was at this point we heard Naruto yelling. "Take it easy for 1 to 2 days and you'll be alright." she continues as I put my shirt back on. When we got back Naruto was unusually cold towards me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Earlier_

"Ya know she's probably touching him all over his chest." Moose was telling me. I knew he was just trying to get me mad, but it was working.

"Shut up." I told him.

"And," Ukyo said joining in, "we've seen him when he was at the beach. He's much better looking than you. I wouldn't be surprised if she was falling for him right now."

"Will the pair of you SHUT UP!" I yelled losing my temper. My mood did not improve during the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know I probably should have stopped Moose and Ukyo or encouraged Naruto. But a larger part of me was cracking up too much to do anything else than to hide my snickers behind my laptop. It was going to be very interesting traveling with them as a part of something and not just a Watcher.

"Hey Guillermo, where are you?" Toph asked.

"Over here." I replied. I saw her kind of walk over and kind felt for me until she touched my arm. "Uhh, Toph. What are you...?" That's when I felt an intense pain in the middle of my arm. I grabbed my arm and bit my lip. After a little bit of the pain ended I let out a small, "Ouuuch."

I saw Toph with her arms crossed in front of her body with a smug smile. "Now you really didn't think I'd forget the little deal we made earlier did you?"

"Oh." It was going to be **very** interesting indeed.

A/N: I get most of my Digimon info from my videogame. Sorry for any Sokka fans reading this but I never particularly liked him and over the course of previous...ahhhhh...adventures, he and I have a general bitterness with each other. With spring break ending I won't be updating as much. Although I don't expect people to care since no one reads this story. At this point I'm not asking for flames or praises. I'm just looking for some indication that this story is being read other than me.


	4. Garurumon

A/N:

A/N: I don't know how far advance the people from Naruto are in terms of technology, but they will know about computers, just not the web. I'd would love if someone would tell me how far advanced they are though. Also starting this chapter I will start reminiscing how this all started. By the way in terms of where the characters are in reference to the show, the Gaang is after The Firebending Masters, the pirates are after their adventure in Lovely Land, Ranma and his group after the end of their show, and Naruto is after their encounter with Orochimaru in his lair. Also, things will be a little larger than normal because of the larger group. I would also like to know why people seem to read my first chapter, then stop. Is something wrong? Thanks to my ONE reviewer who at LEAST criticized me to tell me what was wrong with my story but sad to say I was pretty finished with this chapter when I got your review so I'll improve next chapter. Pease review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any shows, games, ect. I mention in this story.

Garurumon

We eventually made it out of the beach and stopped to rest on a cliff near the ocean. Suffice to say, Toph was thrilled. Zuko seemed to have something on his mind however. "Hey Agumon," he started, "how come you didn't stay as Greymon earlier when you digivolved?"

"I didn't have enough energy to stay in my champion form. Besides even superheroes need to take a break sometimes."

"How many times do I have to tell you people," Guillermo said frustrated, "Digimon are NOT like Pokemon."

"Okay, okay, no need to get all worked up." Ukyo said.

"I'm sorry," Guillermo sighed, "but if there's one thing I can't stand its stupidity and stupid people. Not that I'm saying your stupid of course." he gestured to Zuko. He paused for a bit. "Then again I can see why you'd ask that. Well it's like this; can you really imagine taking Greymon to as many places as Agumon? He's just too big." I got to admit that it made sense. Then again most of what Guillermo came up with made sense. I stole a glance at Gabumon next to me. I started to wonder what his next level would look like. But I was more foucosed on finishing whatever Guillermo wanted us to do in this adventure so we could all go back.

"So what's next?" I asked.

"Patience Zoro," he replied, "there's no rush." I was about to reply when Toph interrupted.

"There's something coming this way."

"How do you know?" Biyomon asked.

"Oh it's really incredible!" Tentomon interrupted. "You see she can…" But he was interrupted when something crashed through some rocks with a horn. This new creature looked like a rhino only tougher.

"What's that?" Moose asked.

"It's a Monochromon," Tentomon said in a calm voice, "but don't worry about him, he's a laidback Digimon." Monochromon didn't look all that laidback. "Although," he continued, "it is with to be a bit cautious with a Monochromon, they do tend to get a bit miffed when they're hungry." He looked a lot more than a bit miffed.

"Here comes another one." Toph said. She was right. As the first one came towards us another one came up from behind us. Now we were stuck between two Digimon, a boulder and a cliff.

"Monochromon," Guillermo started, "Champion level. An armored Digimon with a solid black body and a sturdy horn under the nose. The horn can pierce anything. It's normally gentle, but it gets out of control once it gets mad."

"And what does that tells us?" Naruto asked.

"It tells us to get out of the way!" he said ducking behind the boulder. The rest of us followed suit when the Monochromon started charging. They rammed into each other and started fighting with each other.

"What's got them all bent out of shape?" I asked.

"They're fighting over territory." Tentomon replied.

"Well they can just have it then." Palmon said running away. Everyone except Guillermo, Robin, Toph, Gabumon and I followed.

Guillermo sighed. "Can't they see that the two Monochromon are too busy fighting each other to notice us?"

"Try telling them that." I said.

"We better catch up." Robin said.

"Sure, but I'm not running." Guillermo replied.

"So what are you going to do?" Toph asked. Guillermo reached into his Warp and pulled out a red bicycle.

"I'm going to bike." he said cycling away. The rest of us just stood there and shrugged. We started jogging.

"And….there they go." Toph said.

"What?" I asked.

"The two Monochromon," she replied, "they just fell off the cliff."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We all caught up with the rest of the group about the same time and kept on walking. At some point Sakura asked, "So Guillermo, is that a computer?" pointing to a black thing he was carrying. His eyes lit up.

"Why yes Sakura, it is. It's actually a laptop I wish I had in real life." he said nicely.

"What's a computer?" I asked.

"How can you people not know what a computer is?" Moose replied but Guillermo ignored him.

"Well Robin," he started answering me, "a computer is…a computer is…" he stopped for a minute then continued. "I can't exactly explain what a computer is. Most of you wouldn't understand. I will say that a computer is a device that stores information. It's the thing I look up the Digimon information I narrate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After I explained what a computer was I started rubbing my head. It was so difficult traveling with a group who was so technologically challenged. Sure I could relate more to Ranma and his group, but they were soooo annoying and crazy. If I had to rate them in terms of technological advancements, the martial artists would be first, the ninjas would be second, the pirates would be third, and the benders would be dead last. A pity since I liked their group the best.

"It looks like it's getting dark." stated Sokka.

"No really, I wouldn't have guessed." I replied sarcastically.

"Hey I was just saying that for Toph!" he shot back.

Before I could reply Ukyo said, "Look at that sunset, what a weird color."

"This whole place is weird," Moose nodded, "not to mention the strange things we'll probably see at night."

"Wait," Tentomon said, "I detect water. Stay here while I check it out." he said flying up to a tree. "Yes, as usual I'm right. It's a lake with fresh clean water and a variety of tasty fish. It's the perfect camp sight."

"Yay!" Gomamon yelled. "We get to play in the water!"

"Did he say fish?" Luffy asked. "Because I'm sooooo hungry."

"A rest stop would be nice." I said.

"Not to mention it's a good chance to soak our feet." Toph added.

"Then let's go!" Naruto encouraged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we finally reached the lake I felt calmer. I may not be able to waterbend at the moment but I still felt at peace with my element. Unlike a certain **firebender** I could mention.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Biyomon asked.

"It's okay, were used to sleeping outdoors." I answered.

"Yeah, but usually have sleeping bags." my brother Sokka retorted.

"You do." Guillermo said calmly without looking up from a book he was reading.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"They're in your Warps. Everybody has one."

"And when were you planning on telling us?" Sokka asked bitterly.

"Now seems like a good time." Guillermo answered calmly still not looking up from his book.

"What else is in there that you haven't told us? And look at me when I'm talking to you." Sokka shot back. There they go again. Those two can't seem to get along.

"Sorry Sokka, I don't feel like looking at you. To tell you the truth there's not much to look at." See what I mean.

"Ouch." Toph added.

Sokka looked absolutely furious. Guillermo was always doing this to my brother and I felt obligated to respond. I started but Guillermo cut me off, "Answering your question, all of you have sleeping bags, a blanket, matches, pillows, spare clothes, a towel, a bowl, spoon, fork, knife, a water bottle and maybe a few other things but I forget what they are. All your clothes are the same by the way. I didn't feel like imagining up new ones. In addition most of you have your own personal items like Robin's books, the stuff Zoro uses to clean his swords, Shampoo's bonbori and ramen making stuff, Ukyo's portable grill and okonomiyaki making things, Aang's staff, Sokka's machete, boomerang, and sword, Katara's water pouches, and Toph's meteor. WHEW! That was a mouthful. Sorry no ninja tools and I'm not sure what the rest of you have as personal items, but if the Master sees fit he will give these items to you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's that?" Luffy asked pointing to something in the lake.

"Not sure." I answered. My throat was sore from talking so much. The thing Luffy was pointing to looked like a bus with some metal sticking out from the top. "But those," I said gesturing to some metal towers in the lake, "have electricity running through them, don't touch them."

I saw Sokka take in a breath, probably to make some crack about me not knowing everything when Ukyo spoke up, "Hey, that's a trolley car."

"Really?" I wondered out loud. I think I saw one before on a trip to San Francisco but I didn't recall right away. It started up, which surprised me. I didn't expect someone to be operating the thing. My curiosity was peaked. I started walking towards it.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked. I didn't bother giving a verbal answer. I waved my hand over at the trail car. My throat was sore, my stamina at its limit from the running and my feet were killing me. I was tired and I needed to nap. I didn't care if they followed me or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Guillermo seemed to be incredibly tired. He was dragging his feet and stumbled every few feet. I was wondering if the day was starting to get to him. When he was at full strength he had a lot more power, but I guess he reduced himself to what he would regularly be in his world. This wasn't very much now that I think about it. He was probably the weakest one here.

"Hey Robin." Zoro called out to me.

"Yes." I answered.

"You coming?" he asked. It was then that I noticed Luffy was gone. I looked up and saw him running towards Guillermo.

"What is he doing?" I asked.

"He said something about checking the trolley car." Makes sense, Luffy always did like taking a closer look at things he thought were interesting even if it did put him in danger. Though the trolley car didn't look dangerous.

"We should follow him." I replied. I then turned to the rest of the group. "What are the rest of you going to do?" I asked. They then huddled together in their individual groups to discuss the subject.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you guys think we should do?" I asked.

"I'll go wherever you go Ranma honey." Ukyo replied.

"Shampoo too!" Shampoo explained.

"And I'll go wherever Shampoo goes." Moose finished. Great, no one gave me a clear answer.

"Ryoga, what do you think we should do?" I asked to the only other sane one in the group since Akane wasn't here.

"Hmmmmm…" he said with his eyes closed. "We've seen the type of monsters here in this world…I think it would be best for us to, I can't believe I'm saying this, stick together with the group." I got to admit, Ryoga is pretty smart when he's not an idiot.

"I totally agree." Tentomon said. We all turned to look at him. We'd all forgotten that, technically, he was part of our group now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What should we do Sakura?" I asked.

"Well…we are in another world with dangerous enemies around us. It's probably best if we stick to Guillermo." I was afraid she was going to say that.

"But Sakura you know how the two of us feel about each other-"

"Be thankful his issues with you aren't as bad as his issues with Sokka."

"-so I think it's better if we go at it alone."

"Naruto," Sakura started with an annoyed look on her face, "what do you think we'll be able to do if it's just us?" I started blushing.

"Well…I…uh…what I mean is…uhhh-"

"I mean I know we have Palmon," Sakura continued, "but I don't think she'll be able to help us with everything."

"It's true." Palmon said speaking up. "I'll try to protect you as long as I can but I think it's safer if we just travel with the others."

"Well then we'll travel with the others and ditch Guillermo." I replied. Right after that Sakura conked me on the head.

"We can't do that to him." Sakura said. "Besides, there is another reason." I stood alert at this. "Don't you notice that whenever there is a new Digimon, Guillermo will explain the creature to us?" I nodded. "Well with Guillermo's help we would stand a better chance at surviving here." Thing is, was that it was not a bad plan, I just didn't like it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't want to." Sokka said plainly. I knew he was going to say that. It didn't make things any easier.

"Come on Sokka-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Don't 'Come on Sokka' me Aang. I don't see why we have to go with the guy. We have most of the Digimon so we'd be okay. I just don't…hey where are you going?" I noticed this last part was directed at Zuko since he started to move away.

"I've decided I do not care of the outcome of this discussion, I am going to follow Guillermo." he answered.

"Ya know if you are this loyal to old masters I'm surprised you haven't gone back to William." Sokka replied.

"Sokka!" I exclaimed. I didn't think he'd go so far. Zuko's good eye narrowed.

"What do you know what transpired?" Zuko shot back.

"Not much." Katara said getting into the conversation. "You never told us what happened when you were working for-"

"Working with, not for." Zuko clarified.

"-working with," Katara continued looking even more annoyed, "Guillermo."

"That's because Guillermo requested that I do not reveal any of his secrets."

"Wait," Toph got in, "so since he never ordered you not to talk, could you still talk?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you?" Katara shot at him.

"Because, unlike some of you, Guillermo has done more for me than anyone else and has my absolute trust." Zuko said as he finally walked away with Agumon. The rest of us just stood there for a while.

"Soooo, what now?" Gomamon asked. Suddenly Toph started moving.

"Ohhhh, come on Toph not you too!" Sokka complained.

"Don't get me wrong," she started, "but it's not like I trust Guillermo, in fact it's the opposite."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I mean like I feel like he's hiding something. And the trouble is that I can't just ask him about it since he lies so well. I need to find out what it is." That's when Toph went. The rest of us jus sat by until we shrugged. No point in staying here.

"Alright," Sokka said grudgingly, "let's go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sure took them a long time to decide that they were coming along. I was impatient because I wanted to go catch up with Luffy and Robin.

"Zoro!" I heard Gabumon called out.

"What?" I asked.

"You are going the wrong way." he replied. I did a double take. Everyone else was going in the opposite way I was going.

"Oh…." '_shit!'_ I turn around and keep on walking. I jogged a bit to catch up to everyone at the trolley car. We all went inside to take a peek. It was surprisingly roomy. Luffy was already inside pressing buttons and things like that. I didn't care as long as he didn't break the place apart.

"What is this place?" Sokka asked.

"It's a transportation vehicle." we heard someone mumble from the back. "Think about those trains you rode in Omashu. These are like those." We took a look and found Guillermo wrapped up in a sleeping bag with his eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" Ranma asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to sleep." he shot back sinking deeper into his sleeping bag. "Leave me alone."

"This is all very interesting but do you think we can get some food now?" Tentomon asked.

"Yeah," Luffy yelled from the front, "food!"

"But there a problem." Shampoo replied.

"What's the problem?" Sokka asked.

"The problem is," Sakura started, "is that were not native to this land and don't know what's edible and what's not. I mean it's not like were going to eat some random thing without knowing if it's poisonous." At this everyone stole a glance at Naruto, Sokka or Luffy.

"Oh that's not a problem," Biyomon said, "we've lived here our whole lives and know what you guys can eat."

"All right everybody," Naruto yelled, "let's go!"

"Who says you're in charge!" Moose shot back.

"Yeah, who do you think you are?" Toph added. I shook my head. It was going to be one of those days. I left the trolley car, leaned back right outside the door and closed my eyes to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'Thank god!'_ I thought as they left. Luffy and Naruto were giving me a headache. Luffy was understandable since he had the mind of a three-year-old, but Naruto got on my nerves as much as Sokka. That arrogant brat always thinks he's in charge, what he thinks is right yada yada yada. An inflated ego with a pride to match. One of these days I hope that no matter his boasting, he losses a fight just to knock his ego down a couple of pegs. I open a bag of chips, bread, baloney, and a soda from my Warp. I eat up and go back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My brother and I, along with Moose, Ryoga, and Luffy decided to fish with some self-made fishing poles. Zuko, Toph, Ryoga, and Robin went for firewood. Zoro was sleeping and everyone else went with the Digimon to look for other types of food. None of us really decided on this, we'd just went and did our own things. There were just too many different people and no one could settle on any one group's idea. Some suggested that Guillermo should be the leader, but that idea was quickly shot down since not many people felt he could. This was one reason we would stick to our own groups. We got along better. Well…most of the time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somehow, I found myself with Ukyo and Biyomon. I told Palmon to go with Naruto to keep an eye on what he picked. Knowing him he'd pick some poisonous mushrooms or something. Ukyo seemed to be angry about something. "Ukyo, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Guillermo." she replied.

"What about him?"

"Earlier he said that I had my stuff to make okonomiyaki. But there's a problem. Although I've got all my tools for cooking, I don't have any ingredients to make anything. I'm pretty sure Shampoo has the same problem."

"Oh," that was a small problem. Naruto kept going on and on how he was hoping Shampoo would make some ramen, "but what about your grill?"

"It has fuel, but I don't know when I'll be able to get more. I'm going to try to use it sparingly."

"I guess Guillermo made it so it wouldn't be too easy for us."

"I don't know about you, but I don't mind it if things are too easy. Besides if this is how he wants to do things then he should be out here helping us and not sleeping. All I can say is that he's not getting any dinner from me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'Is a little piece and quiet too much to ask?'_ I thought to myself. I was still asleep but awake enough to understand what was being said to me.

"Guillermo, everyone is gathering for dinner. Are you coming?" I heard Robin ask. Well if it was Robin I guess I could spare to be a little courteous.

"No thanks. Not hungry." I grumbled loud enough for her to hear me. In truth I really wasn't.

"Very well." she said as she left. That's what I like about Robin. Nice, intelligent women. Doesn't ask too many questions. Well at least not out loud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I left Guillermo alone. He was still sleeping. Kind of reminded me of Zoro. Which reminds me…

"Zoro." I called softly. He didn't stir. "Zoro." I called a little more loudly giving him a small nudge. That got him.

He shrugged a bit, opened his eyes and replied, "What?" in an irritated voice.

"Everyone is preparing for dinner, are you coming?"

He thought for a second, got up and replied, "Alright. Better go and get something to eat." Zoro and I made our way off the little island to the other side of the shore where everyone was gathering. While I was gone they had created two smaller fire compared to the large one made by Agumon. Both Shampoo and Ukyo were sitting in front of the fires with pans, fish, and the fruit/veggies that were collected.

"Glad the two of you can join us. Now we can start cooking." Ukyo said as we approached.

"Where Guillermo?" Shampoo asked.

"He's not coming, he said he wasn't hungry." I answered.

"How can he not be hungry?" Sokka asked.

"Maybe he's more tired than hungry." Katara answered.

"How can he still be tired? He's been sleeping for a while now." Ranma asked.

"I'm not sure, but when I went over to him he was still sleeping and he replied only just." I replied.

"Who cares?" Ukyo butted in. "He's not getting any food from me anyways." And with that she started cooking the fish. Shampoo joined her shortly. Both of them started adding some of the fruits and veggies after tasting them. After a bit, they started presenting us with the food. It was the fish chopped up into slices with some of the fruits/veggies chopped. They were no Sanji, but given what they had to work with they did pretty well. The only problem arose when both of them wanted to serve Ranma at the same time.

"Shampoo give Airen food to eat!"

"I'm giving Ranma-honey his meal!" Eventually Ranma settled to get to two helpings of food in his bowl. After Luffy got his share, Ranma gave the extra to Luffy who happily agreed. After everyone had been served they got eating themselves.

"Wow! I've never had fish like this before." Biyomon exclaimed.

"It certainly is delectable." Tentomon added.

"It's good too." Gomamon finished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patamon started yawning. Some of the other Digimon started to fall asleep too. Luffy also let out a yawn. We were all sleepy.

"Maybe we should all turn in." Sakura suggested.

"No," Zoro started, "one of us should keep a lookout."

"I'll do it." I offered.

"I'll go after you." Zoro said.

"Then me." Naruto added.

"I guess I'll do it." Ryoga finished.

"So it's Zuko, Zoro, Naruto then Ryoga, right?" Sakura asked.

"Right." The four of us said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After everyone got on the trolley, I started making a fire with the wood I brought over. I sat down and started thinking what happened during the past day.

"Hey Zuko," Agumon started, interrupting my thoughts, "aren't you tired?"

"I'm used to this." I replied. In truth what I was doing didn't bother me that much. I dobted I could go to sleep anyway. Suddenly I heard someone walking towards me. Instinctively my muscles tightned. "Who's there?" I called out.

"It's just me." Robin called out. When she stepped into the firelight I could see that it was her and that she was carrying a book.

I turned to Agumon, "Why don't you get some sleep. We'll be fine here."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes I'm sure." Agumon started lay down near the fire and went to sleep. I turned to Robin to find that she had sat down and started reading her book.

"What are you doing here?" I asked politely. "I'm supposed to keep watch."

"I couldn't sleep." she replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I couldn't sleep. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get to sleep. With everyone on the bus it got a bit too stuffy for me. I decided I needed out. The problem was getting out. _'In retrospect it probably wasn't such a good idea to lie in the back of the bus.'_ I had to step over several people and Digimon to get to the nearest door. I almost tripped a couple times to wake everyone up, but I made it. _'I made it!'_ patting myself on the back I immediately tripped over Zoro right outside the trolley waking both him and Gabumon. _'Well…that was humiliating. Good thing everyone is asleep.'_

"Hey watch it." Zoro barked.

"Sorry." I muttered walking towards what looked like a fire.

"Wait," Zoro said, "is it my shift?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I answered.

"I might as well go check." he grumbled to himself.

"Do you want me to come?" Gabumon said.

"No, it's okay. You can keep on sleeping." Zoro replied.

"Okay." Gabumon said with a yawn. Zoro and I started walking towards the fire. We kept on walking until we saw Zuko, Agumon and Robin.

"Hey guys." I said with a small wave and my eyes half open.

"What are you two doing here?" Zuko asked.

"I couldn't sleep. Too stuffy." I replied. "I thought I'd come out here to see if I could sleep when I saw your fire and thought I'd come sleep over here. Not sure what Zoro is here for." I said while unpaking my sleeping bag which I packed to get out of the trolley easier.

"I just came to check if it's my shift." Zoro responded

"No, it's still far too early." Zuko responded. Zuko nodded and started to turn around when I spoke up.

"Funny, things were much simpler back then weren't they." I said slipping into my bag.

"What?" Zoro asked

"Back when the Master started getting you and some of US were first created." I answered.

"I don't remember." Zoro replied.

"No, now that I think of it you weren't part of the first group that came here. You wouldn't know. But…" I paused thinking a bit, "…the only ones here who should still remember are Naruto and Sakura."

"What are you talking about?" Zuko asked.

"Oh it was long ago. You probably wouldn't want me to bore you."

"Not at all." Robin added. "I'd love to hear your story."

"You sure?" I asked. Zuko and Robin nodded while Zoro sat down probably a little interested in what I had to say. "All right, I shall tell you of how the Master created US and how you all came to be HERE."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It all started several years ago." I started. "The Master found mundane life dull and boring so he created little imaginary adventures with people from other universes. It wasn't until much later that the Master decided to create a world of his own in his mind. My memory is a little foggy on all the details but it started with three different universes. They were the ninja universe, the Teen Titans's universe, and Inuyasha's universe. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Robin, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were the first to be materialized in the Master's imagination. I don't remember if the master created one version of himself, but I do remember that around the same time William, Will, and Bill were created, although back them they weren't given names. Back then William called himself The Scholar, Will was The Guardian, and Bill was The Warrior. When I came into being the Master decided to give us proper names but the names had to be connected somehow. Being Hispanic the Master needed a Mexican name to give to me but the name also needed three nicknames. The Master decided on either Guillermo or Roberto, but eventually chose Guillermo because the Master thought it sounded better. But I'm getting ahead of myself. When the other three were still nameless William, Will, and Bill represented the three different sides to the Master. Will and Bill represented the heart. Will was the good side of the heart and Bill was the bad. William represented logic and was above good and evil. Now that I think about it, they still are."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Guillermo let out a yawn and lay down. "Sorry guys, I'm too tired to keep going. Let's continue some other time." he said closing his eyes. After a bit his breathing slowed to show that he was sleeping

"Well that was interesting." Robin said.

"Wasn't it? I vaguely remember the Teen Titans and the ninjas but I don't remember the others." I replied. It was the first time I heard about the past and I was looking forward to more stories. I noticed that Zoro had fallen asleep and was snoring. The fire was burning unevenly so I decided to move the wood with a stick quickly. When I was moving the wood a piece of burning wood jumped from the fire.

"Watch it." Robin warned. The piece of burning wood however narrowly missed Zoro and rolled a ways.

"That was a close one." I said. Then, suddenly, the island shook violently. Guillermo, Zoro, and Agumon all shot up.

"What's that?" Zoro asked.

"Trouble. And at this time of night too." Guillermo moaned. There was a sound of rapidly moving water and the five of us went to check it out. There was a small whirlpool near the island. Then, what I could only describe as a monstrous sea serpent burst from the whirlpool.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If Skysharks were Digimon, they'd probably look like this thing. Its head was yellow with fins stiking out on the sides. It had a blue-green body with red stripes and a white underbelly. I heard footsteps, turned and saw Gabumon coming towards us. Gabumon ran right up me to answer my earlier question unintentionally. "Oh no! It's Seadramon." Right after hearing this Guillermo pulled out his laptop.

"Let's see here." he muttered to himself. "Here we go! Seadramon, Champion level. This is a Digimon with a snake-like body which lives in water. Despite its appearance, it has a gentle manner. Usually, it's swimming in the water at leisure, but once the battle starts, it shows its aggressive side. I guess it's fighting time. Its special attacks are Ice Winder and Ice Blast. What did you guys do to make it so mad?"

"We didn't do anything." Zuko and Robin said. I noticed at this point that Zuko, Agumon, Gabumon and Guillermo backed away to the others that arrived. Suddenly, the island shook violently and started to move. I lost my balance and fell into the water. I heard a similar splash next to me. When I resurfaced I noticed next to me there were bubbles coming up and something hit my leg like someone was drowning. I then realized that Robin was next to me and that she was probably drowning. I dived back down.

_'That's weird.'_ I thought. _'I didn't think Robin could drown without the cursed fruit.'_ I saw Robin flailing in the water, but defiantly sinking. I scooped her up and helped her to the surface. She started coughing violently when she started breathing. "What happened?" I asked as soon as she stopped coughing.

"Since I had my curse since childhood I never really learned how to swim." she replied seeming to get what I was asking. "But don't you think we should catch up." It was then that I saw that Seadramon had dragged the island farther into the lake. I had quite a swim ahead of me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are they okay?" I asked. I was a little worried what happened to Zoro and Robin. They were tough but I just needed to make sure.

"Chill Luffy." Guillermo replied. "I'm pretty sure they're okay."

"_Pretty_ sure?" Gabumon asked.

"Yeah, well I don't like to use definite terms. If there is one thing I learned from viewing different universes is that there is always a margin for error." That was good enough for me. The two of them could handle themselves.

"Don't worry Gabumon, I'm sure they'll be okay." giving him a reassuring smile.

"What's happening?" Toph asked.

"Were being attacked by an aquatic Digimon." Katara answered.

"Ya know what's funny Toph?" Guillermo butted in his eyes flashing red. "You couldn't see Kuwagamon because he flew, you couldn't see Shellmon because of the sand, and now you can't see Seadramon because of the water. Is it just me, or does it suck to be you today." Oh, he was going to get it for that one. Toph turned several shaded redder and was about to yell back when she stopped.

"Wait," she said turning and walking a ways. "There's something over here." We all walked over to see a giant red leaf on the ground.

"Well now," Guillermo started, "this is interesting. It looks like Seadramon's tail. This might explain how he moved us out here. I'm surprised you didn't sense it earlier."

"I would have," she shot back, "but Seadramon was still before so there weren't many vibrations and **someone** limited how much I could see!" I was only half paying attention. I was mostly thinking how Seadramon would taste and how Sanji could prepare it. Then I realized Sanji wasn't here. _'Phooey." _

"Let me see." Moose called out shoving me out of the way. He then stomped on the tail.

"Moose!" Guillermo, Toph, Ukyo, Ryoga, Shampoo, Ranma, and Sakura yelled punching him on the head. Seadramon flipped his tail to slam Moose on the ground but Moose was already out cold. Seadramon then used its tail to smash the island and most of us were knocked down. He then dived underwater.

"Where'd it go?" Ryoga asked. A second later another hit underwater sent the island back where it came from.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I saw the island speeding towards us. "Robin, take a deep breath!" I yelled. She seemed to get the idea, but still gave me an odd look. I couldn't complain. I wasn't so sure if what I was going to try was going to work or not with my reduced strength, but I had to try. I quickly dived down and went as far down as I could. When the island passed over us I combined running and jumping on the underside of the island until it passed over us. Or under us…I couldn't tell up from down at this point. It worked but my legs were badly injured and I could only swim with one hand while hanging onto Robin with the other. Robin seemed to sense the danger and started kicking and waving to help. I've seen better but it would have to do. We barely made the surface gasping for air.

"We…cough…we made it!" she gasped.

"Barely." I replied. We were very lucky. We survived and the island was literally within our grasp from the distance we covered underwater. Then a giant shadow appeared on us. We turened. _'Looks like our luck ran out.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The partner Digimon's attacks were hurting Seadramon, but not much. The worse news was that Agumon couldn't Digivolve since he hadn't recovered from his fight with Shellmon yet. Finally it seemed that Seadramon had shifted his gaze to Zoro and Robin that surfaced near the island. All these events were giving me a major headache and I only brought so many aspirin. Luffy and Gabumon ran towards the two of them at the same time Seadramon dived at them. Seadramon beat them there. After Seadramon dived back down underwater I went to see what was up. I made it in time to see Luffy pull out a coughing Robin out of the water and Gabumon cry out, "Zoro!"

"What happened?" I asked. Luffy turned and gave me a slightly worried expression.

"It looked like Zoro got eaten." Luffy replied. Well…that wasn't good.

"If Zoro got eaten there would be blood in the water." Robin said calmly still sitting down. Gabumon started going pale.

"Yeah, but there are two things wrong with that: one is that if there was blood it would probably be too dark to see and if Zoro got eaten whole there wouldn't be blood." I replied.

"Good point Guillermo." she agreed.

"Will you two stop it?" Katara yelled at us. The others had caught up by now. "Your scaring poor Gabumon to death." It was true. Gabumon was violently shaking. Then Seadramon burst from the water holding Zoro in his mouth.

"That's unusual. It looks like Zoro was fighting the Skyshark." I said.

"Did he live?" Ranma asked.

"Yes." Robin answered.

"Then he should be okay right?" Gabumon asked hopefully.

"Not exactly." both me and Robin said at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Gabumon asked. Gabumon looked really worried and I could have told him a fib to make him feel better. But that wasn't my style. I told people how it was strait up if it hurt them or not.

"Back then Zoro was a lot stronger." I started.

"There's also the fact that Zoro injured his legs when swimming away from the island." Robin concluded. I sighed. This wasn't going well.

"All in all, if things don't change, I give Zoro…" I did some quick calculations in my head, "…and 7 chance of living." I looked at Gabumon hopefully. This was his partner in danger. I was hoping my guess at what would happen next was correct. Gabumon was looking sadly at Zoro but that changed into a serious expression. Then he started to glow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was keeping Seadramon from eating me by holding his mouth at bay with my two swords, but I don't know how long I could keep this up. My legs were on fire and slowly giving out. I could here shouting but I could only focus on not getting eaten. Then I noticed that there was a light coming from my Digivice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gabumon digivolve too," Gabumon changed into a great blue and white wolf with sharp, red claws, yellow eyes a huge maw, "Garurumon!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I heard loud growling behind me. Next thing I knew I was back towards the island where Luffy caught me. "Thanks." I muttered.

"No problem." he replied. When I turned back towards Seadramon there was I huge wolf viciously biting him. "Hey Zoro, guess what. That's Gabumon. He digivolved." That was interesting. I was wondering what Gabumon looked like digivoled and it turns out he's a big bad wolf. The Seadramon smacked Gabumon down with his tail and hit him underwater. Gabumon resurfaced and when Seadramon tried to bite him, Gabumon smacked him in the eye. Gabumon started swimming quickly away.

"Garurumon's fur is legendary," Tentomon started, "its strong as steel. He's like a growling torpedo."

"Garurumon," Guillermo also started, "Champion level. A fox-like Digimon. Its fur is very strong like the legendary rare metal, "mithril" and its shoulder blades are so sharp that they cut everything into pieces. It's very intelligent and loyal to its master. His special attack is Howling Blaster." While those two were talking Seadramon had recovered. He sent a blast of icy wind at Garurumon freezing him and the water around him. That must have been Ice Blast. But Garurumon broke out of the ice firing off his own attack Howling Blaster. Blue flames seemed to counter Seadramon's attack and blast him right in the face. Seadramon fell into the lake, seemingly defeated by Garurumon. Before I could congratulate him on a job well done he shrunk back into Gabumon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was daybreak when, thanks to Gomamon's fish friends, we made it back to shore. I turned to Gabumon. "Gabumon," I started, "nice work." I finished with a nod. He seemed to smile at that. After that I sat down leaning on a tree to sleep. My legs were still killing me.

"There seems to be a pattern going on." Sakura spoke up. "It seems that this time only Gabumon digivoled when Zoro was in danger." Robin nodded.

"Last time it was Agumon who digivolved when Zuko was in danger. It must be when their partners are in danger that they digivolve." I really didn't want to here this. I just wanted to sleep and some of the others wanted to too.

"That's nice and all," Sokka said with a yawn, "but can we get some sleep. That whole thing with Seadramon kept me awake." I couldn't agree more.

"Well I couldn't." Guillermo said. "I couldn't go back to sleep if I wanted to, and I don't really want to. Come on," he grinned, "let's get started, let's get hiking." he chanted.

"You were asleep for most of yesterday." Ukyo shot back.

"Was I?" he asked still grinning. "I didn't notice." he was just messing with us. Either way, I was getting some sleep whether he wanted to go or not.


End file.
